Electronic devices include a variety of different input and/or output devices for receiving input from and/or providing output to users. Examples of input and/or output devices include keyboards, touch screens, displays, joysticks, microphones, speakers, watch crowns, trackpads, track balls, and so on.
Some input devices include a moveable member and one or more sensors or other components that detect the movement of the moveable member. For example, keyboards may include a number of keycaps that can be pressed to activate one or more switches. Activating a switch may provide input to the electronic device.